How to be spy
by clumsyhearts02
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally go on a date! But what will happen when Hinata's Best friend, Satoi, teams up with Neji to make sure nothing goes wrong? NaruHina NejiOC. One-shot. Rated M for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura, Ino, and Karin would be dead by now, Sasuke, would've never left Konoha, and Sasori never would have died. 

**How to be a spy**

"SATORI-SAN!!" Shouted a midnight-blue haired kunoichi while hurrying towards her friend. "Hm? What is it Hinata?" Satori asked slightly confused. "He asked me out!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto?"

"NARUTO!"

"Really?? When are you meeting?? What are you gonna do??" Satori asked. "We're gonna take a walk around the park then watch movie at my house!!" Hinata squealed. "When?" Satori asked again. "Tonight!" Hinata squealed again. "You have to get ready!!" Satori shouted. "Oh my gosh you're right!! Bye Satori!!" Hinata shouted running off. "I have to tell Neji." Satori said to herself. She then ran off to find Neji.

The brown haired kunoichi first checked the training ground and to her advantage: He was there. But to her disadvantage: He was with his teammates and sensei. "Um, can I talk to Neji for a second?" Satori shyly asked. "…It's of a very important matter." She said. Gai nodded and Neji went towards Satori. "Code Flying Eagle."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Did you read the code book I gave you- at all?"

*Flashback*

Neji looked at his bed and saw a black book with 'CODE BOOK' as the title. Neji read the note attached to it and said:

Neji,

This book contains VERY IMPORTANT shit so you better read it. Or else.

-Satori Kuriko

"What the hell?" Neji remarked. After saying this, he threw it into the trash can.

*End Flashback*

"…I forgot."

"Whatever, Neji. It means Naruto and Hinata are going on a date."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Seriously?"

"SERIOUSLY GOD DAMMIT!!"

"Okay, okay. I'll just excuse myself from training and then let's cook up a plan."

Neji excused himself for training then we proceeded to the park where Naruto and Hinata would be first. They hid behind the bushes near the bench Hinata was. Soon Naruto came and both Satori and Neji glared at Uzumaki but for different reasons. Satori, because she couldn't trust him with Hinata. And for Neji, just because he hated him. Hated him like an enraged fire.

"Hi, Hinata." Naruto said. "H-hey N-naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back. "She wasn't that shy when I talked to her earlier." Satori said. "Shut the hell up or they'll find us!" Neji whispered. "Okay, okay, geez." Satori said. Naruto and Hinata started walking while Satori and Neji followed from behind the bushes and trees. Later they went to the Hyuuga compound and proceeded to Hinata's room. Since they couldn't just barge into Hinata's room and be unnoticed, they had to climb to her window, which was at the very top of the bulding, which was HIGH. High as fucking hell. "Holy crap." They said at the same time. "I'll do it." Satori said as she rolled her eyes. "Fine." Neji said. She climbed up the bulding with a ladder attached to it. Once she got to the top, Neji shouted from below, "What do you see?"

"I CAN SEE EVERYTHING CAUSE I'M ON TOP OF THE FUCKING WORLD!!"

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING ANT!!"

"WHAT KIND ON ANT?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD NEJI, I'LL FUCKING SPIT ON YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"…"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!"

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT DO YOU SEE??"

"Um… Naruto and Hinata are watching a movie and…"

"AND???"

"Naruto's doing that idotic yawn trick…"

"AND?!?!?"

"Now they're- HOLY FUCK!"

The tree branch that Satori was standing on broke and Satori was now falling down the building. Satori closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but it never came. Satori opened one eye and murmured, "Am I dead?"

"What the fuck, does it look like, baka."

"Damn you, Neji."

Satori opened both her golden eyes to see that Neji was carrying her bridal style. Satori blushed at this. Neji finding out about their position as well, blushed and dropped Satori to the ground. "What the- OW!" Satori exclaimed. "Great, now how do find out what's going on now?" Neji asked. "I don't know." Satori said. "I know now! Neji, activate your Byakugan!" Satori said.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez." Neji activated his Byakugan and Satori lightly touched his shoulder allowing her to use Baykugan as well.* "See?? I told you I would have a plan!!" Satori said.

"No, you didn't."

"Whatever, what matters is what's happening between Naruto and Hinata.

They both gaze up into Hinata's room and saw Naruto and Hinata kiss but it was broken five seconds later. Naruto then greeted Hinata goodbye. After, Naruto went out the door, Hinata was dancing and squealing. Both Neji and Satori deactivated byakugan. "When I see him I'm gonna pound him, then I'm-"

"No Neji. Let's let Hinata have her happiness. Just this once."

"Fine."

"And you know what? We make an okay team."

"Yeah, I guess."

"But you're still an asshole."

"And you're still a bitch."

"Agreed." They said in unison. The turned and walked away from eachother, but before they were out of each others sight, they gave each other a faint smile.

_**THE END!!**_

*Satori's Kekkei genkei is the ability to borrow a different kekkei genkei for a limited time.


End file.
